High School Reunion
by davis32
Summary: After five years Artemis Crock returns to Gotham Academy for a high school reunion. There she figures out one of the greatest mysteries there was, the identity of Nightwing. I Own Nothing.


High School Reunion

It's been five years since Artemis Crock graduated from Gotham Academy. Since then she's graduated from college gotten a job working for Wayne Enterprises in Gotham, and successfully destroyed the Light's plan to take over earth. The one thing she was most proud of she couldn't tell her ex classmates about, no one knew she was a hero except Barbara Gordon.

Artemis Crock was currently standing in front of her full length mirror trying to decide what she wanted to wear to her high school reunion at Gotham Academy. She would be attending it alone since she and Wally had broken up a year ago and her dating life was practically non-existent since then. She had gone on dates but they never went past the second date, there was no one she could eventually trust with her secret as a hero.

After going through everything in her closet she finally decided to wear a green strapless knee length cocktail dress with opened toed black high heels. She left her hair down and put on a small amount of make-up. Once she was ready she grabbed her clutch purse and took the elevator to the garage where she got into her brand new black Toyota Camry, even though her job paid pretty nicely she couldn't afford the type of cars that she knew her class mates had.

Artemis pulled into the Gotham Academy parking lot that was already filled with sports cars that cost twice as much as her car. Taking a deep breath Artemis got out of her car walking towards the gym where the reunion was being held. When she got inside she had to check in at a table, she handed them her invite and waited patiently as they checked her name off and handed her a name tag. Artemis put the name tag on and walked inside the gym. The gym was decorated in black and white streamers with balloons all over the place. There were tables on one end of gym for people to sit at along with a buffet table and drinks, and the other end was set up as a dance floor with a DJ. Artemis stood to the side looking around the mostly filled room. She had just spotted Barbara Gordon talking to a tall raven haired guy whose back was to Artemis when someone came up behind her.

"Artemis Crock you look amazing" the familiar voice said.

Artemis turned around to see Bette Kane standing there in a black cocktail dress smiling at her Artemis smiled and said "Hello Bette. You look amazing as well. How are you?".

"I'm good actually, even if I am here alone. Are you here with someone?" Bette asked.

Artemis shook her head "No I'm alone as well". Artemis moved to stand next to Bette looking around when her eyes landed on the tall dark haired guy Barbara was talking to. Artemis felt that she should know this person but she couldn't think of why. The dark haired guy turned around meeting her eyes, Artemis blinked staring at his beautiful blue eyes. He had dark raven hair that went right above his eyes; he was dressed in dark slacks with a grey button up shirt and a black jacket, he was incredibly good looking. The guy smiled softly at her before looking back at Barbara.

"You staring at Dick Grayson as well" Bette said making Artemis jump, she had completely forgotten she was there.

"Who?" Artemis asked.

Bette nodded towards the dark haired guy "The super cute guy Barbara Gordon is talking to, that's Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward".

Artemis blinked and stared at him again the Dick Grayson she remembered was a head shorter than her with slicked back hair; he was a scrawny kid that was like super smart. He was the kid who took that random picture with her on her first day at Gotham Academy telling her they would laugh about it someday.

"That's Dick Grayson, that annoying freshman" Artemis said, Beete smiled nodding her head "God puberty treated that boy well, he's hot" Artemis said.

Bette laughed "I know, you should see him undressed".

Artemis turned to her "You hooked up with Dick Grayson?"

Bette nodded her head "Yeah a couple of years ago, didn't know it was him until the next morning though when I found a Gotham Academy year book".

"What happened afterwards?" Asked Artemis she was suddenly very curious about this Dick Grayson.

"I had to get to work, so I left and so did he. We meet up a couple of times after that but it was nothing serious" Beete said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's find a table these heels are kidding me".

Together the two girls went and found an empty table, they were talking about their jobs when Barbara came and sat down next to them. "Hello Bette, hey Artemis" Barbara said smiling.

"Hey Babs" Artemis said smiling at her friend.

"Hi Barbara. So are you here with Dick?" Bette asked.

Barbara shook her head "No we came separately".

"Oh, well then I'm going to go say Hi" Bette said standing up and walking towards Dick was getting a drink.

Barbara laughed "She'll find out pretty quickly that he isn't interested in her".

"What do you mean? Bette just told me that they hooked up a couple of times" Artemis said.

Barbara nodded her head "Oh they did but it was only because the girl Dick really wants was unattainable at the time".

Artemis gave her a questioning look "And what about now?"

"In Dick's words, his dream girl is attainable now that she's not with his best friend" Barbara said with a knowing smirk.

Artemis furrowed her brows "I thought you were his best friend in high school".

"Oh Dick and I are still best friends but he also had a guy friend that didn't go to Gotham Academy, and at the time he was dating his dream girl" Barbara said taking a drink of punch.

Artemis shook her head and continued talking to Barbara while watching Dick and Bette out of the corner of her eye. Bette kept touching his arm and chest but Dick would nicely take her hand and set it down by her side before letting go, he would occasionally look around the room as if he was looking for a quick escape. Barbara was just telling her about what classes she was taking at Gotham College when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Artemis turned around looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Gotham Academy star athlete Jack Danielson. He smiled at her and said "Hi Artemis Crock right?" he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Artemis smiled back shaking his hand "Yes and your Jack Danielson right?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to share a dance with me?" He said showing her nice cute smile.

Artemis smiled brushing her hair behind her hair "I'd love to" she stood up taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor, where he took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her hip. Artemis set her open hand on his shoulder letting him take the lead for the dance. Slowly they moved on the dance floor talking.

"What have you been up to since graduating?" Jack asked.

"Well I graduated from Stanford and started working for Wayne Enterprises a little over nine months ago. What about you?" she said.

"Well I went to Notre Dame and played football, now I play professionally for the New York Giants" Jack said smiling at her.

"Wow that's really impressive" Artemis said.

"If I remember right you had a boyfriend in high school that went to a different school right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we actually went to Stanford together, but we broke up about a year ago" Artemis said.

"So your single then?" Jack asked.

Artemis laughed and said "Yes I'm single".

Jack smiled at her pulling her closer to him "Well then…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because someone tapped him on the shoulder, bewildered Jack turned around to face Dick Grayson "Can I cut in?" Dick asked full of confidence.

"Uhh yeah sure. Umm maybe I'll see you later Artemis" Jack said letting go of her.

Artemis nodded her head as Dick stepped forward taking her hand in his and setting his other one on her hip, she place her hand on his shoulder and looked up into his face. He truly had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "It's nice to see you again Artemis" Dick said.

Artemis smiled "It's nice to see you to again Grayson. But I must say I didn't recognize you until Bette told me who you were".

Dick laughed twirling her out and quickly bringing her back into his chest which was surprisingly strong and muscular "Everyone keeps telling me that tonight. But I must say that you've barely changed since high school, accept the fact that you got prettier and maybe a little taller" Dick said with a charming smile.

Artemis blushed slightly and said "Thank you. What have you been up to since high school? Still in the mathlete's?" Artemis asked.

Dick laughed and said "No I am no longer in the mathlete's I work for Bruce's company actually, I'm his CEO, it only fits since he's been training for me to do it since I was twelve".

"Wow that's incredible" Artemis said.

"What about you?" Dick asked.

"I actually work for Bruce's company actually started about nine months ago, obviously I'm not as important as you but I enjoy it, graduated from Stanford and moved back to Gotham" Artemis said.

Dick twirled her again "Stanford very impressive. Are you still with the same boy you were with in high school?"

Artemis shook her head "No we broke up about a year ago. Why does everyone keep asking me that I'm obviously here alone?" Artemis asked.

Dick just smiled and said "It's because so many guys wanted to date you in high school but you had a boyfriend. And I'm sorry about your break up, I hope that you stayed traught though" he said grinning that looked way to familiar.

Artemis' eyes narrowed no one has used that word towards her since she and Robin fought the Reds when she was fifteen. Dick just continued smiling at her before he twirled her and brought her back dipping her low to the ground when he whispered in her ear "Have a good evening 'Mis" he stood her up kissing her cheek before he disappeared in the crowd.

Bewildered and her mind running a thousand miles she made her way back to the table where Bette, and Barbara sat talking. Artemis sat in her chair staring into space, the only person she knew to have used the word traught was Robin, he was the only person she knew of too completely destroy the English language. And he was the only person to call her 'Mis, everyone just called her Arty.

She was snapped out of her haze when Barbara waved her hand in front of her face "Artemis you okay?"

Artemis shook her head blinking her eyes "What?"

"You zoned out for like five minutes. You okay?" Barbra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you two talking about?" Artemis asked taking a drink of water.

"We were just talking about how cozy you and Dick looked out on the dance floor" Barbara asked smirking at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes "It was nothing, he asked to cut in when I was dancing with Jack, we danced nothing happened" Artemis said. Even though on the inside she wanted to find Dick Grayson and possible strangle him.

Barbara shrugged "Whatever you say Artemis". For the next hour the three girls sat talking and catching up and dancing with different guys they went to school with. Artemis finally left the reunion after getting different numbers from all the guys who asked her out in high school she was able to leave the reunion. She said good bye to Bette and Barbara and headed home, but she wasn't going to bed like she told her friends, she was going to put her costume on and go to Bludhaven where she found out Dick Grayson lives. She did an intensive internet search and was able to find out where he lived, if her assumptions were correct she knew Robin or Nightwing now would catch her before she even broke in, but she needed answers and she needed them now.

Once she was dressed in her costume and had her bow and arrows she left her apartment going to the nearest zeta tube where she went to Bludhaven. She climbed the nearest fire escape to the roof running across the top of the buildings until she got to the richer part of Bludhaven. She was standing on top of the building next to Dick's looking into his penthouse through binoculars when she heard the soft crunching of gravel behind her. She smirked setting the binoculars down and turning around to face Nightwing who was smiling at her.

"What are you doing in my city 'Mis?" Nightwing asked.

Artemis stepped forward pointing her finger at him "I want answers from you, and I want them now. I know your Dick Grayson".

Nightwing stepped closer to her reaching up and taking off his domino mask showing his beautiful blue eyes "You're right I'm Dick Grayson, I'm also the first Robin, and the current Nightwing".

Artemis closed her eyes shucking in a deep breath before she opened her eyes and tackled Nightwing, straddling his hips and hitting his chest "You knew the whole time that's why you took that picture of me. That's why you would hide around the phone booth in Gotham. I can't believe you". Nightwing just laid there letting her hit him over and over.

When she finally stopped and rested her hands on his chest breathing heavy "Why did you never tell me?"

Nightwing sighed "You know why I couldn't tell you 'Mis. I wanted to I really did but I couldn't disappoint Batman like that. And when I got older and stopped caring about pleasing Batman so much you were with Wally and I didn't see a point in telling you".

Artemis stood up sticking her hand out to help him up once Nightwing stood up Artemis spoke "I can't believe I never figured it out, I mean look at how much time we spent together at the cave and on missions, how could I have missed it" Artemis said sitting on the ground.

Nightwing kneeled in front of her putting on hand on her cheek while the other moved a strand of hair from her face "I'm sorry that I never told you especially when I asked you to rejoin the team and go undercover. But you were so happy with Wally that I figured it didn't matter anymore, and I wanted to tell you when I told you how I felt".

Artemis put her hand on Nightwing's intertwining their fingers she spoke softly "How do you feel?"

Nightwing looked her straight in the eye before slowly leaning forward "Like this" he whispered before lightly pressing his lips to hers. Artemis immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Nightwing placed one hand on her hip while the other stayed on her cheek; he moved so that he was sitting down pulling her into his lap, she straddled him running her hands through his soft dark hair. Artemis wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but when they finally pulled away for air her cheeks were coated with a light pink, they were both breathing heavy. "I've always liked you 'Mis, at first it was just a little crush but it quickly grew into something more. But I knew you had a thing for Wally and he had a thing for you, and I couldn't step between that, so I stepped back and let you be with him. I'm in love with you Artemis".

Artemis looked up into his shiny blue eyes she had always cared for Robin and then Nightwing but she always thought it was as a brother but when he asked her to come back and go undercover she agreed without a thought. Artemis put her hand on Nightwing's cheek lightly pressing her lips to his when she pulled away she whispered "I'm in love with you to".

Nightwing smiled before standing up with her legs wrapped around his waist making her squeal and wrap her arms around his neck tightly to hold on he kissed her again hard on the mouth. When they pulled away Artemis unwrapped her legs from his waist but kept her arms around his neck. "What now?" Nightwing asked.

Artemis smiled "I think it's time I got to know the boy wonder as Dick Grayson".

Nightwing smirked "I think I know the perfect way for that to happen" he bent his head down kissing her on the mouth pulling her closer to him. They stayed like until it got so cold that Artemis started shivering, they went inside Dick's penthouse where they sat up all night on his couch just talking with the occasional heated make out session.

_Epilogue_

"Jason get back here" Artemis called chasing after the little boy dressed in a Robin suite. Artemis skidded to a stop when her husband of two years who had currently been gone on a mission for two weeks picked up the three year old boy.

"Daddy your home" Jason yelled wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

Dick smiled "Yes I'm home Jaybird" he stepped closer to Artemis pulling her into the hug. Artemis wrapped her arms around her husband and son trying to fight the stupid tears that welled up in her eyes. "I missed you so much" Dick whispered in her ear and kissing her hair.

Artemis pulled away smiling "We missed you to". Together the three of them sat on the couch as told them about everything he did with Uncle Wally while Dick was gone and how Damian showed him how to use a grappling hook.

Dick looked at Artemis with a raised eyebrow, Artemis shrugged "Damian's stayed the night and taught him things behind my back".

Dick smiled listening to Jason when Jason finally said the thing Artemis didn't want him to say "Mommy has impurtant news for you daddy" Jason said.

Dick pulled Jason into his lap "Oh and what news is that Jaybird?"

Jason shrugged "I don't know she was talking to Uncle Wally bout it".

Dick looked at her with a questioning look, Artemis ignored him looking at Jason "I think it's past your bed time Jaybird" Artemis said tickling the little boys stomach.

Dick leaned over kissing her cheek "I'll put him to bed" Dick stood up lifting Jason onto his shoulders and headed towards the little boys bedroom. Artemis remained on the couch thinking of how to tell Dick her really big news. Twenty minutes later Dick came back out sitting down on the couch pulling Artemis into his lap "God I missed you miss".

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the black curls "I missed you to"

Dick kissed her running his hands all over her body when he pulled away he whispered "No more missions that require me to be gone so long, I promise, I can't stand being away from you and Jason for so long".

Artemis smiled kissing him softly on the mouth "Good because in seven months we have another little bird joining our family".

Dick stared at her and then looked down at her still flat stomach "Really?" he asked completely shocked.

Artemis nodded her head "I found out a couple of days ago, I'm two months along".

Dick smiled pulling her closer into his chest and kissing her softly on the mouth when he pulled away he had the largest grin she had ever seen on his face. Seven months later they welcomed a beautiful little girl into the world, they named her Carson Lian Grayson.


End file.
